Item Encyclopedia
The frame color of an item works in a similar way to the frame color of a crew mate. White is for low level, cheap and commonly found items with low stats, then comes green, blue, and finally purple, which is used for the highest level items, most expensive, very hard to find and have the highest stats. Here, you will find info on the crew mate level required to equip the item, as well as where you can find the item in "Adventure" mode. Note that you can get the same exact items from the elite version of "Adventure" mode, so in case you want to also get certain vivre cards AND get the specific items from an island, you can do just that. But for farming items, it is best to keep on normal Adventure mode, because it requires half the meat ammount. The other difference for elite mode is that it gives more crew mate exp (same crew level exp). Each item has its name written, for this example it is "Battle Axe", and bellow its name it has the required crew mate level in order to equip it, along with the "Adventure" mode battles where it has a possibility to spawn. Normal and elite modes of "Adventure" have the same exact rate of item drops, with the exception of vivre cards, which only spawn in elite. Note that items can also be bought at the Arena store, Grand line Store, Shop, Takoyaki Stand (rarely spawns after a fight), and Level 5.5 (rarely spawns after a fight). Some items might have more info about themselves on their own page, if you click their name here, unless the name is shown as red. In that case, no page for the item has been created yet. Battle Axe Required crew mate level , item can be founf in chapter , mission Clown Boots Level , chapter Silver Necklace Level , chapter Pirate Cape Level , chapter Sleep Mask Level , chapter Iron Armor Level , chapter Silver Ring Level , chapter Hawking's Cards Level , chapter Pappug's Hat Level , chapter Whip Level , chapter Sword Level , chapter Slippers Level , chapter Iron Ring Level , chapter Ace's Knife Level , chapter Iron Necklace Level , chapter Silver Earrings Level , chapter Zoro's Belt Level , chapter Peacock Slashers Level , chapter Krieg's Armor Level , chapter Sniper Goggles Hat Level , chapter Cat Claws Level , chapter Ring Blade Level , chapter Chef Hat Level , chapter Boxing Gloves Level , chapter Shoes Level , chapter Soul Solid Level , chapter Noble Cape Level , chapter Iron Pillar Level , chapter Sogeing's Mask Level , chapter Golden Earrings Level , chapter Silver Pocket Watch Level , chapter Mihawk's Cross Pendant Level , chapter Pearl Necklace Level , chapter Impact Dial Level , chapter Crystal Pendant Level , chapter Sabo's Hat Level , chapter Hat of Big Eater Level , chapter Starfish Necklace Level , chapter Golden Necklace Level , chapter Dalton's Weapon Level , chapter Battle Lance Level , chapter Morgan's Teeth Level , chapter Beret Level , chapter Devil Cape Level , chapter Navy Uniform Level , chapter Bepo's Suit Level , chapter Jeans with Odd Markings Level , chapter Snow Goggles Level , chapter Vergo's Sunglasses Level , chapter Gold Ring Level , chapter Golden Pistol Level , chapter Crocodile's Hook Level , chapter Sanji's Suit Level , chapter Starfish Bracelet Level , chapter Huge Hammer Level , chapter Jutte Level , chapter 3 Line Earrings Level , chapter Gan Fall's Armor Level , chapter Throwing Knife Level , chapter Sniper Rifle Level , chapter Kukri Level , chapter Jade Earrings Level , chapter Franky's Briefs Level , chapter Jade Necklace Level , chapter Handgun Level , chapter Yubashiri Level , chapter Flamingo Coat Level , chapter Sogeking's Kabuto Level , chapter Magic Wings Level , chapter Lance Level , chapter Ruby Ring Level , chapter Brook's Violin Level , chapter Funkfreed Level , chapter Pirate Hat Level , chapter Unicycle Level , chapter Mr. 2's Swan Wings Level , chapter Vista's Swords Level , chapter Magellan's Coat Level , chapter Shusui Level , chapter Heart Sunglasses Level , chapter Soul King's Guitar Level , chapter Lassoo Level , chapter Boa's Snake Earrings Level , chapter Clima-Tact Level , chapter Bone Pendant Level , chapter Nodachi Level , chapter Cross Sunglasses Level , chapter Alvida's Mace Level , chapter Crocus's Hat Level , chapter 2y Chopper's Hat Level , chapter Golden Crown Level , chapter Durandal Level , chapter XDrake's Hat Level , chapter Shodai Kitetsu Level , chapter Inazuma's Sunglasses Level , chapter Justice Overcoat Level , chapter Kashu Level , chapter Shigure Level 52, synthesize items up to chapter 8-2 Huge Scissors Level , chapter Tonfa with Iron Ball Level , chapter Lightning Tie Level , chapter Pirate Headband Level , chapter Duke Hat Level , chapter Oto Level , chapter Eternal Pose Level , chapter Enel's Staff Level , chapter Van Augur's Goggles Level , chapter Sandai Kitetsu Level , chapter Kogarashi Level , chapter Doflamingo's Sunglasses Level , chapter Shichiseiken Level , chapter Flamingo Overcoat Level , chapter PX's Clothes Level , chapter Blue Crystal Pendant Level , chapter Ace's Hat Level , chapter Akainu's Shirt Level , chapter Mihawk's Hat Level , chapter Apoo's Suit Level , chapter Dark King Glasses Level , chapter Kizaru's Suit Level , chapter Kinemon's Sword Level , chapter Horrible Mask Level , chapter Ghost Umbrella Level , chapter Okama Crown Level , chapter Dragon Wings Level , chapter Law's Hat Level , chapter Kid's Goggles Level , chapter Kikoku Level , chapter